Nectarines are a highly nutritious and popular food item. However, unlike other popular fruits such as oranges and apples which are readily available as juice, nectarine juice is comparatively much less readily available.
While fresh nectarines offer consumers one way of consuming this nutritious food item, they are not as convenient to store or consume as juice drinks.
There is thus a great need to provide a nectarine juice drink having a color, taste, and consistency pleasing to consumers.